


Taste It

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But this is consentual, Cock Rings, Consent isn't explicitly mentioned, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough dirty talk, Sex Toys, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was in one of his moods. Sherlock knelt naked on the floor with a toy stuffed in him. Whatever happened next was on the whims of his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste It

John was in one of his moods.

Sherlock was sitting on the floor with his calves tucked under himself. He was completely naked and had a vibrating butt plug stuffed into his asshole. It wasn't vibrating enough to give him any kind of pain, but the stimulation was driving him nutty. He'd been in this position for a little while now and he was quite needy. To make matters even worse, There was a ring placed around his cock to keep him from cumming.

John sat in his chair in front of Sherlock. He smirked darkly as him. His eyes were clouded with arousal and Sherlock could see his mild erection tenting in his trousers. How desperately he wanted that dick inside him.

"Daddy, please," he whined.

John's eyes glinted with lust and villainy. He shifted in his chair.

“Why would I grant you satisfaction when you're much prettier in this state of supreme arousal?” John asked in a purr. “You must suffer, Darling.”

Sherlock choked back a whimper. This was absolutely torturous for him. 

“Pretty, horny thing,” John mocked. “This must be no fun for you at all, which is a shame because I'm greatly enjoying this.”

John unzipped the fly on his trousers and pulled out his half hard penis. Just the sight of it sent shivers through Sherlock's cock. He was so turned on that he just couldn't stand it.

“Daddy, please fuck me,” Sherlock begged.

"No," teased John.

“Then maybe I could suck your dick,” Sherlock offered.

“No,” barked John. “You can touch it though, gently.”

Sherlock knew it wasn't enough, but he took what he could get.

"Thank you, Daddy," said Sherlock.

He scooted himself a bit closer to John and gingerly swept his fingers along the penis. John sighed in approval.

"Very good, Darling," he complimented.

Sherlock looked up at John and smiled as his fingers continued to go up and down. He wished that this was actually some how satisfying for him, but it wasn't. It was for John though. As Sherlock gently stroked John's cock, it came to a full erection. Sherlock thought it looked extra big somehow, but that might have been his extreme arousal playing tricks on his eyes.

"Daddy, fuck me."

Sherlock tried begging again, but John just swatted his hand away.

“No,” he said. “I don't need your slutty hole or your whore-ish mouth.”

Sherlock bit his lip because he swore that the plug's vibrations were getting more intense. He felt tears spring up in his eyes. He was so desperate. 

John pulled a packet of lubricant from his shirt's pocket and spread a generous amount onto his hand. He started to jerk himself off and his erection grew. Pre-cum started leaking out of the head.

“You dirty boy, making me horny like this,” John chastised. “I ought to tie you to the bed and whip you for being such a little tease. What do you have to say for yourself, cockslut?”

“Y-you're right, Daddy,” Sherlock stuttered. “I am a t-t-tease. I am a c-cockslut.”

You just want to be fucked,” John said sternly. “You just want to spend your days with my dick in your asshole. You want me to pound into you until there was nothing left. Isn't that right?

"Y-yes, D-d-daddy. It is."

“Well, you can't have that,” John mocked. “I don't want your needy hole today.”

"Daddy," Sherlock gasped and sighed.

“I know,” said John. “You want my cum. You need my cum. You can't survive the day without my cum. Don't worry, Darling. You'll get it.”

John's hand left his engorged penis and went to Sherlock's head. His fingers laced through Sherlock's hair and he yanked him towards himself. Specifically, John brought Sherlock's mouth to his penis. He was ready.

“Don't. Spill. A drop,” John growled.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sherlock tried to say with his mouth full.

In the next moment, Sherlock's mouth was full of cum. The salty, sticky substance flooded to the back of his throat. His cheeks expanded as more fresh ejaculate passed his lips. Soon, it was just too much and it started to dribble down his chin.

Once John was spent, he pulled out of Sherlock's mouth and tipped his head up to get a better look at him. John spied the cum on Sherlock's chin and took a finger to slide it across the sullied area.

He brought the messy finger to Sherlock's lips and asked, “Dirty boy, what did I say about spilling?”

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

“Don't apologize,” said John. “Just lick.”

Sherlock licked John's finger in an obscene manner. He thought that perhaps this would encourage John to fuck him. Granted, with that spent cock, it was unlikely.

Once the finger was clean, John nudged Sherlock on the shoulders so he would lay on his back on the floor. Out of instinct, Sherlock spread his legs. John sat between them and sort of brought Sherlock onto his lap so he could get a good look at the toy in Sherlock's asshole.

“I don't think I've ever seen you this turned on before,” John observed.

John took the base of the toy in hand and started moving it in and out of Sherlock's tender hole. He groaned at the sensation.

“It hurts, Daddy,” he whimpered. “I'm too aroused.”

John paused sliding the toy and asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

"No, Daddy," Sherlock replied.

That was good enough for John. He started sliding the toy in and out again.

 _“Daddy,”_ Sherlock groaned. John wasn't listening to him though. He was too busy pushing and pulling the toy as fast as he could.

"Daddy. _Oh, God._ Please. _Daddy."_

All Sherlock could do in this horny state was beg. John was fucking him with the toy so fast, he could barely breathe.

Sherlock's eyes widen and he shouted, “Daddy, _please._ I'm going to die!”

For a brief instance, concern flashed through John's eyes. There was a safeword for Sherlock to use and John knew that, but he still felt moved to lighten up on the pleasure torture. John pulled the toy out and unlocked the cock ring. Sherlock sighed. He was still needy, but the absence of the toy and the cock ring took the edge off.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Sherlock said softly.

John accepted the gratitude by lubing his hand and jerking on Sherlock's dick. He gasped with delight. Finally! Some satisfaction!

“Oh, thank you, Daddy,” he mewled.

John didn't respond. He just jerked Sherlock's penis until he reached his orgasm. He'd been so turned on this whole time that it was easy for him to reach his climax. 

He came sighing, _"Daddy."_

When it was all over, John cuddled Sherlock and comforted him.

“Are you ok, Darling?” he asked.

"Yes," replied Sherlock.

“You do have a safeword,” John reminded him. “Don't be afraid to use it.”

Sherlock smiled at John's concern and said, “I know that, Daddy. I know that you can be a rough lover, but I'm a big boy. I can handle most of what you dish out. I also know that I'm not afraid to use my safeword if need be.”

John smiled at him. He snuggled closer and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's forehead.

"Goodnight, Darling," he said.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms


End file.
